


颠倒（番外）

by bolinda



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 16:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolinda/pseuds/bolinda
Summary: 肉，大荤64光♀夹心，你懂得。纯粹的报社之作我也不知道自己再写什么，一个只会写甜饼的人跑来炖肉。





	颠倒（番外）

格里诺烦躁的要死。

他和波勒克兰云游到太阳神草原，还没来得及领略下暮晖龙娘的野性风情，就被一群蓝色皮肤和绿色皮肤的敖龙族男性连忽悠带骗到一个莫名其妙的部落。他们到了以后，才发现这个部落是由纯男性组成——布都嘎。而他们，在不知情的情况下“被”加入这个部落。

他们也曾反抗过，无奈寡不敌众。草原汉子的战斗力名不虚传，直逼在伊修加德的龙骑团。如果不是格里诺和波勒克兰的实力让布都嘎部大为赞赏，他们很可能就折在这里了。

波勒克兰倒是一副随遇而安的样子，吃吃喝喝，每天跟着一群花里胡哨的光膀子龙男出去找架打。格里诺可受不了，虽然每天有架打很爽，可是他一钢铁直男，无法忍受余生在这和尚庙里度过。他也不信波勒克兰那个色狼甘心下半生当和尚。

总之，格里诺想女人想疯了，想到连大犏牛的屁股都觉得圆润可爱的地步。

自从离开伊修加德漂泊至今，他学会了忍耐，先忍一段日子，找机会逃出去就好。

在布都嘎待的第三个月——

波勒克兰一身游牧装，连眼罩都入乡随俗换成黑色猛虎革，靠在厚厚的羊毛垫上吃着橘子，盯着一旁正在擦战斧的格里诺。

格里诺被盯得后背发毛：“你一直看我干吗？”

波勒克兰笑容透着说不出的诡异：“突然发现你眉清目秀的。”

“滚！”格里诺不耐烦的把眼前的一只羊踢到他面前：“这羊屁股不错，又圆又白，你凑合用吧。”

波勒克兰的笑声响彻晨曦王座的上空，自从他们开始周游世界后，冷火似乎不再那么冷了。这时，部落的气氛变了，安静的地方嘈杂起来，热闹的地方安静下来，两位骑士敏感的察觉到异常，跟着人群去围观让部落反常的原因。

他们发现一位美女降出现在部落，显然地位尊崇，陪伴在她身旁是态度恭敬的部落首领歹都库勒，和那个拽上天的童贞王玛格奈。

他们已经几个月没见过女人，只觉得这姑娘美若天仙，隔着几十米他们仿佛都闻到她衣袖散发出的香气。格里诺眼睛都直了，妈的！女人啊！活的！波勒克兰拉住几乎要冲上去的格里诺，对他小声说：“你看清点，那是谁。”

格里诺揉揉眼睛，难以置信的发现，居然是光之战士。

光听说布都嘎部吸纳两位不情愿的伊修加德人，出于对伊修加德的感情，她向歹都库勒提出以货物交换两位伊修加德人的自由。如果他们情愿留在草原，货物白送给布都嘎部；如果他们想离开草原，布都嘎部必须放行。

光之战士在歹都库勒的陪同下，像分开海水的船一般分开人群，走到格里诺和波勒克兰的面前时，他们觉得这一刻恍若在梦幻之中。

光看见穿着草原服饰的两位前苍穹骑士，同样觉得不可思议：“天……居然是你们！”她笑盈盈的拉起他们的手：“你们想回伊修加德吗？歹都库勒答应我，只要你们想离开草原，就会让你们离开。”

……

这可是女人的手啊！

在接触到那温热柔软的骨节的瞬间，俩人可耻的硬了。

以前就觉得光之战士非常漂亮，现在终于得以在平和的心态近距离观察，果然——哪怕是以从前泡在脂粉堆里的眼光看，他们都觉得欲火焚身，更别提当了几个月和尚的现在。温香软玉的肉体，只离他们一只胳膊的距离，她身上的香味压过布都嘎部的臭男人，直往鼻子里钻。

格里诺只觉得鼻子下面一热。

光之战士花容失色：“你受伤了？”急忙摸出放在胸前口袋里的手帕，递给他，身边看穿一切的波勒克兰强忍住笑意。

歹都库勒自然遵守承诺，放两位伊修加德人离开草原。在离别前，布都嘎部为了欢迎霸主和送别两位兄弟，举办盛大的篝火晚宴。

格里诺整个晚会都皱着眉头在喝酒，布都嘎部的人都以为他是舍不得离开，对他更是依依惜别。他们哪里知道，让这位黑大个心烦的是别的事。在兄弟们劝酒时，格里诺霍然起身，将酒壶扔到地上。

他知道光住在哪里。

作为那达慕霸主，光住在奥罗尼部为她专门准备大帐中。她梳洗完毕，穿着睡袍靠在寝床上的羊毛垫上，听着远方的喧嚣，想着格里诺和波勒克兰，感叹着命运的奇妙。就在这时，帐篷的门突然被打开，她愕然坐起身，丝质睡袍无意间滑落，露出光滑白皙的肩膀。

忘记锁门了。

 

格里诺和光大眼瞪小眼。

光把胸前的羊毛毯，拉到脖子下面，打破沉默：“有事吗？我们明天才离开，你怎么不去篝火那边好好玩玩。太阳神草原的人很有意思。”

圆润清冷的声音，让格里诺发胀的脑袋多少冷静下来，他关上门，盯着自己的脚尖：“没，我只是想见你。”

他变了好多，从前那个飞扬跋扈的大少爷，在云游和历练下变得沉稳。那紫色双眼中不再的少年神采，让光隐隐有些心疼这个曾经的大坏蛋。她笑了下，掀开毯子站起身，走到矮桌边，为他倒杯尚且温热的清茶：“也好，我睡不着，来一起聊天吧。”

格里诺乖乖的坐在她旁边，拿起茶杯，没有喝，直接倒在自己的脸上，他需要冷静一下。

光捧着茶杯的手愣在原地：“你这是干嘛！”

茶水浸湿了他的金发，沿着脸颊顺着脖颈，一路流进领口，胸前湿了一大片。光起身寻找毛巾，为他擦着头发：“把衣服脱了，潮乎乎多难受，好好擦一擦。”

格里诺脱去上衣，露出丝缎般的黑色皮肤，光把纯白色的毛巾搭在他的肩膀上，刚想离开，手被牢牢抓住。他的脸藏在阴影里，呼吸变得异常急促，这不寻常的反应，让光明白过来他想要做什么。

他并没有疯狂的抱住她，只是握着她的手不肯松开。

气氛僵持着。

光觉得自己也在变得奇怪，仿佛被格里诺传染一般，身体也变得莫名燥热。

良久，格里诺松开他的手，低头说句：“抱歉，谢谢你帮我们离开这里。”算了算了，明天还会有别的女人，光之战士对他而言是特别的存在，他不能对她那么做。

他冷不丁松开手，让僵持着的光一个没站稳，向后一个趔趄，跌坐在地上——她以前不会犯这样愚蠢的错误，今天不知道怎么，连站都站不稳。

格里诺发现她摔倒，赶忙上前扶起她，等到光离他的怀抱只有几厘米时，理智这种他脑子里本来就没多少的东西，早就不知道去哪了。

等他反应过来时，光的嘴唇早已被他吻到充血，手掌伸进那件软趴趴的睡袍中。他惊喜的发现光之战士虽然不是积极配合，但是并没有反抗，她顺从了他的激情。

他从热吻中抬起头，捧着她的脸颊，喘息着与她对视：“我是不是在做梦？”

光湿润的眼珠盯着他，轻声唤着他的名字：“格里诺……你别……”毫无诚意的拒绝，完全象征性的反抗。

他都不知道喜欢她多久，只是不想承认。每当他寻欢作乐时，总是忍不住去想光的脸，思度着如果与他同寝的人是光该多好。他捏着她的下巴，温柔的笑了：“不可能放开，你不知道我想这一刻想了多久，从第一次见到你开始。”

光的手软绵绵的抓住他的肩膀，像在推，又像拉着他靠近。

格里诺抓起那只手，吻着她带着薄茧的手心，碍事的睡袍伴随着裂帛之声被撕成碎片。

他们滚落在毯子上，羊毛扎的皮肤又痒又疼。黑色的大手，在光白皙的皮肤上揉捏抚摸，留下一道道红痕。光迷醉的闭上眼睛，任由被亲吻着颈侧，毫无保留为他敞开身体，胸前的粉红在格里诺的吮吸下，如同裹上糖浆的蜜枣，晶莹剔透。

格里诺从不是个耐心做前戏的人，只有今天除外，为特别的人做特别的事，是值得的。

在感受到双腿间一热时，光蓦地睁开双眼，下意识的推着他的头：“别这样！”

格里诺抬头一笑，双手托起她的大腿，含弄着柿子肉般甜美柔滑的秘密花园。紧闭的户门，在舌尖熟稔的拨弄下逐渐张开，主动吞吐着蜜露。帐篷里充满光压抑的喘息，强烈的刺激，让她的双腿忍不住加紧他的头，明明害羞到想要逃跑，下体却忍不住向前输送，想要更多。

在进入她的身体时，格里诺居高临下，冷静的看着她的脸，欣赏她为他迷醉，为他心甘情愿的张开双腿的样子。这一刻，他在心理和生理上的双重满足，让他感受到一生一次的极致快感。

他缓缓的抽送，心理上的满足甚至压倒生理，他不想错过她的每一个表情，他要永远记住这一刻。

肿胀的硬物在湿滑的下体缓缓的摩擦，光忍不住想要加夹紧双腿，更加感受着格里诺。他把她的双腿架在肩膀上，晶莹的汗水顺着黑丝缎般的皮肤，沿着凹陷的腹肌沟，顺着人鱼线，一路流进金色的毛丛，在两人交合之处，摩擦出火热淫糜的味道。

看见她的渴求，格里诺强迫她睁开双眼：“看着我，我会给你极致的欢乐，让你余生再也无法忘记我。”

光还没反应过来什么意思，只感觉到格里诺猛然加速，双眼发黑，大脑瞬间炸起一片白光，四肢抽搐，唾液不受控制的沿着嘴角流下，她甚至不知道格里诺做了什么。

只觉得自己废了。

格里诺多年来流连花丛，他知道怎样让一个女人真正的为他疯狂沦陷。在短时间内，急速高频率冲击女性的身体，哪怕是石头做的圣处女都会变成荡妇。一秒至少三次、持续数分钟的抽插，会让女性全身都变成敏感点，陷入无限次高潮的境界。

甚至在这之后的几天，身体会变得异常敏感，哪怕只是被给与她这种快感的人看上一眼，都会忍不住的颅内高潮，远胜一切春药。

格里诺一直都知道这种技巧，但是从来都懒得用，太累。

 

波勒克兰喝到一半，四处寻找着格里诺，把他常待的地方翻个遍，然后突然反应过来他去干嘛了。

人们都去参加篝火晚会，晨曦王座并没有什么人，他走到那达慕霸主的大帐前，只看见透光的牛皮大帐外清楚的透出两具肉体的倒影，正抱在一起死命撞击。他站的老远，都听见那让人脚软的啪啪声。

那熟悉的男性倒影是格里诺，女性嘛，今天的布都嘎部只有一位女性。

天知道，他这个雪都种马在太阳神草原的日子并不好过，他也在崩溃边缘，看格里诺都觉得眉清目秀。

他推开大帐的门，空气里满溢着淫糜的味道，眼前的一幕让波勒克兰的小冷火在裤子里几乎肿到炸裂。

英雄阁下叉开双腿背坐在格里诺的身上，被干到神志不清，连声都哼不出来，只剩抽搐着喘息。格里诺坐着从背后抱住她的腰，正紧皱眉头卯足劲做最后冲刺。似乎波勒克兰的出现，打乱了他的步骤，只听见他闷哼一声，提前泄了。

他抱着同样喘息到上气不接下气的英雄阁下，不甘心的又抽插数下，头一沉，埋在她的肩窝里，大口喘息着，手掌回味般的揉捏光饱满的胸部。他伸手护住光的头，让她换个姿势靠在他怀里，嘶哑的声音问波勒克兰：“你去哪了？”

波勒克兰也没回答，咽下口水，反手锁上门。他好奇的盯着英雄阁下涣散的眼神，那如同痴傻孩儿一般的表情，问了句：“你对她做了什么，居然被干成这样。”

格里诺咧嘴一笑，身心的极大满足让他现在心情无限好：“五分钟一千下，她现在已经不能说话了。”

波勒克兰看着白皙娇小的光，伏在高大伟岸的黑色身躯上，下体流下晶亮的白浊黏在格里诺黑丝缎般的皮肤上，与空气中的精液味交织在一起。他感受着这冲击十足的色情画面，逐件脱下衣物，走到床边，想要把光的身体扳过来。她为欲望沉沦，宛如饮酒过量的醉汉，心智停滞无法控制身体，四肢仿佛被抽去所有的骨头，只剩下软绵绵的筋肉，连翻身都很难。

格里诺往旁边挪了下，给他们腾出地方。

波勒克兰抚摸着她的身躯，感受着充满少女的力量与生命。他摸了摸她的下体，里面还汩汩往下留着精水混合物，整条大腿内侧都湿滑一片。

 

他毫不怀疑，他的小冷火再跟衣服摩擦一会，就会射在裤子里。这么丢人的事情，他波勒克兰绝不允许。

甚好，无需浪费时间做前戏，他只需要直入主题。

从背后抱起光的腰，抬起她的紧窄圆润的臀部，伴随着滋溜一声，如同钻进洞的鳗鱼般，他几乎是一下子滑进去。身下的佳人闷哼一声，如同大醉初醒，迷茫的张望着，她无助的望向格里诺，尚未反应过来发生什么。

波勒克兰从背后吻住她的嘴唇，爱抚着她。凭空出现的第二个男人，让光涣散的目光在一瞬间清醒，她刚想挣扎，波勒克兰从背后拉住她的双手，像骑马一样疯狂侵犯。

“我要五分钟透她一千两百下，让她知道什么叫做真正的男人，让她一辈子做我的小母狗。”

格里诺看着波勒克兰如同上了发条的马达般耸动的腰部，速度快到看不清，取笑着说：“别把她干死了。”

波勒克兰的声音在极速运动下变得失真：“能干……死骑神的女人……怎么会被我们干死……”

方才哪怕神志不清却仍然咬住嘴唇不肯出声的光，已然崩溃，不管不顾的放声叫床。超过身躯承受能力的快感近似于疼痛，她的声音如同哀嚎，却没有喊过停下来。格里诺不用怀疑，整个布都嘎部的和尚们都能听见这唯一一位女性的叫床声。他甚至听见帐篷外窸窣的脚步声。

管他呢，让和尚们嫉妒去吧。

波勒克兰释放了几个月积攒的精华，刚抱着光躺倒在床上不到十秒，小冷火居然又悄咪咪昂扬站起。看来真是憋的太久，这么快就想来第二次。

格里诺眯着眼看着他满是青筋的坚硬阴茎，泛出黑色李子一般的深紫色，鄙视的说：“这几个月你没用手解决过吗？”

波勒克兰把光的手放在小冷火上：“我的老二只能女人碰。”他拍拍光的脸颊，试图让小美人清醒起来。

光在拍打下慢慢神志慢慢清醒起来，左右并排躺着的男人，让她逐渐回想起发生过的荒唐，可是身体却无法自制的想要被抱紧。波勒克兰托起光的身体，指了指自己：“我累了，你知道要为我做什么吗？”

 

光乖顺的起身，跨坐在波勒克兰的胯上，烙铁般火热的硬物，在进入她身体的一刻，就让她再度丧失理智和羞耻心。她食髓知味般的前后摆动着腰肢，她已经顾不得体内是谁的东西，她只在乎这东西赋予的欢乐。

光之战士饱经战斗的结实大腿夹住波勒克兰的腰部，每次扭动腰肢，强有力的腿部都几乎夹得他腰肢离床数寸。波勒克兰喊出声：“我的天！啊！你看她把我快要悬空夹起来了！”

格里诺张大嘴目睹着波勒克兰悬空的腰，自己也无法自持的再度挺立，他爬起来拉着光的手，又推推波勒克兰：“腾个地方，我也要。”

波勒克兰厚道的让光转个身，背冲着自己。格里诺吻住她的嘴唇，在她耳边蛊惑般的说：“张嘴。”

光红唇轻启，含住这根带给她极致欢乐的黑色宝贝。她的脑海里只剩下对欲求的本能，体内沉睡性爱的天赋被唤醒。舌尖勾画着龟头的边缘，逐渐吞咽，逐渐深入，直到将它整根吞入喉管。

眯眼享受的波勒克兰听见格里诺发出女性叫床般的呻吟，随着光的喉咙每次吞咽传出真空泵般的声音，他取笑着格里诺：“怎么叫的像个娘们似的。不知道还以为你被男人上了。”

格里诺双手按住光的头，挺动着腰肢，夸张的喘息着：“妈的！她连床板上的钉子都能吸出来！我的魂都快被她吸走了！”

波勒克兰一听变得更硬了，硬到含着格里诺的光都发出呜咽。他扶住光扭动的臀部，坐起身：“换位置！换位置！”

格里诺才不理他，脸色越来越红，眉头越皱越紧，从呻吟变成闷哼，又一声不出，只是前倾着腰更加的挺入光的喉咙。

等到格里诺完事后，才轮到波勒克兰感受着神乎其神的口技，他毫不怀疑自己的灵魂都被吸走了一半。光温热的口腔吸吮让他爽到战栗，后背冒着冷汗。强力的吮吸每次在快感与痛感的临界点时又猛然松开，让波勒克兰感受着血液回流时沿着脊椎涌上的酥麻感，又让他脸颊发烫。

战栗与酥麻，冷汗与发烫间反复着，直到极限。

 

躺在两人中间的光，疲软的连一根手指都抬不起来，头脑却无比清醒。本来是同在异乡遇到故知，一时冲动的一夜情，演变成一场淫乱派对。她搂住格里诺脖子的时候，就该预料到这种情形。

身体诚实的接纳他们，心里也没有任何负担。

三人并排躺着，都享受着情事过后的余韵，各自都在神游。这时，传来了一阵幽幽的叹息。

光和波勒克兰都瞪大眼睛，看向发出叹息的格里诺。波勒克兰发誓，这时他第一次听见格里诺叹息，而光也觉得他不像是会感伤的人。

光侧过身摸着他的额头，躺在她身后波勒克兰撑起撑起，好奇的望向犹豫的大少爷：“我以为脑子被干坏的是英雄阁下，怎么坏掉的是你？”

光被波勒克兰的话气到了，得了便宜还卖乖。她故作生气的用肘部对着身后的胸膛用力一撞，波勒克兰立即发出夸张的吃痛声，大笑着抱紧她的腰，埋头在她如云般细软芬芳的发丝里，深深呼吸着她的味道。

格里诺双手交叉在脑后，盯着帐篷的尖顶，目光越过草原，回到那终年飘雪的山岳之都：“我突然觉得，要是在泽梅尔家该多好。”他转过头，与光四目相对，鼻尖相抵：“然后我要把你锁在我的房间，让你哪也去不了，让你的眼里只有我。”

光愣了下，这大概就是格里诺的情话吧？

波勒克兰的手指勾弄着光的长发，他也涌上思乡的情绪，明知道再也回不去伊修加德。他想念着忘忧骑士亭的烈酒，想念着教皇厅礼拜堂的血色夕阳，想念着泽梅尔家的美食。

他们本来是生死相对的敌人，却发生最为亲密的关系，像朋友又像恋人。

他们各自聊起龙诗战争后的见闻，格里诺和波勒克兰在田园郡遇见了苍天之龙骑，他们碰面时不仅没有打起来，还在哥布林的小酒馆里喝上一杯。要知道，他们和埃斯蒂尼安是多么不对付，每次见面都火光四射随时准备打架。

龙诗战争中没有赢家，龙诗战争后也不再有敌人。

 

波勒克兰说：“我们谈论最多的就是你，我想也是因为你，让我们和苍天之龙骑能够心平气和的坐下聊上一次。”

“聊我？”

“他说，你是他最尊敬的人。”光看不见背后波勒克兰爱怜的神情：“你也是我最尊敬的人，尽管我们曾经是敌人，今后也将是我爱恋的人。”

突如其来的告白让光不知所措。

外面已然天亮，屋里的烛火仍然跳动着，光伸出手，操纵着魔法隔空让火苗熄灭。这让他们不约而同想起那个操纵火焰炉火纯青的黑魔法师，沙里贝尔也曾经嫌屋里太亮时这么做过。记忆是碎片总是无意识的浮现，那些无法忘却的过去，只能永远活在心中。

他们二人走遍半个海德林，一路上听见关于她的无数传说，她的丰功伟绩，她书写的胜利传奇。对他们而言，光从来就只是那个在神圣裁判所里能打的外国姑娘。如果他们那时候时间充足，不管是不是敌人，波勒克兰和格里诺都会想办法把她弄到手。

篝火晚会上的人陆续回来了，外面传来醉汉的叫声，根本不隔音的帐篷听的分外真切。光的脸突然白了，刚才……是不是被很多人听见了……

她的身体仍然在流着水，波勒克兰坏笑着在身后玩弄着她的后庭，那里早已被水浸透，如同阴道般放松柔软，等候着侵犯。波勒克兰毫不费力的进入，异物进入让光喊出声，却被他捂住嘴巴：“嘘……如果你不介意被听见，我也不介意。”

光咬着牙不让自己呻吟，从指缝里发出含糊的声音：“真的不要了……会被听见的！”

 

黑暗中的格里诺架起她的一条腿，侧入着挤进阴道，再度响起抽送时滋滋的水声。

波勒克兰扶着他的腰，喘息着小声说：“最后一次，我们就睡觉。”后庭比起湿滑的阴道，滞涩却更为紧致，他们默契的撞击着她的身体。

光已经被玩弄到发不出任何声音，只剩下呼吸随着他们的撞击变化。

 

 

晨曦王座的王厅里，玛格奈面对光坐立不安，室内昏暗的灯光和他深棕肤色，掩盖了他发红的脸颊。

他脑海里浮现出的场景，还是几个月前在她的大帐前，玛格奈看见她被两个男人一前一后的夹击的清晰倒影。头发和胸部随着撞击，有节奏的甩动着，放浪的叫声犹在耳畔。

草原民风彪悍，玛格奈不止一次在庆典活动后撞破幕天席地的情侣们。只是，那皮影戏般的场景对于童贞王来说过于刺激了。以至于，他至今想到那一幕都会脸红心跳。

而正主则面色端庄甚至淡漠的站在对面，身着黑色紧身连衣长裙，严严实实却裹得曲线毕露。她察觉到玛格奈的反常，慢慢走到王座前，弯腰看着他：“你的脸很红，心跳的也很快，我听得见。是不是病了，需要我帮你看看吗？”

玛格奈抬起头，目光正好对上那被衣服裹得浑圆饱满形状分明的胸部，忍不住咽了下口水，脑海中想象着撕开这层布后的美景，想象着肉团压在手心的重量。

光听见他咽口水的声音，似乎明白了一切，目光若有若无的扫过玛格奈的双腿间。玛格奈下意识的加紧双腿，心里直打鼓，她……该不会看出他的生理反应了吧……丢人丢大了！

光退后一步，左手无名指把垂落的发丝勾到耳后，红润娇艳的嘴唇勾起诱惑的弧度。她抚摸着左手无名指上的戒指，那是两枚指环落在一起，金色的指环上镶嵌着紫色尖晶石，而银色的指环上镶嵌着黄水晶。她下意识的舔舔嘴唇，那意味深长的危险笑意让玛格奈的脸更红了。

光转过身对他拜拜手：“有什么事下次再说，现在我要立刻回家，有人在等我。”


End file.
